Disposable diapers with elasticized leg openings are known in the art. Buell U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 discloses one form of such a diaper, which is made in accordance with the teaching in Buell U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,301. Another form of elastic legged diaper is disclosed in Woon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462. These patents teach that the elastic material in the waistband area should be free of adhesives so that the elastic does not exert a retractive force in this portion of the diaper. On the other hand, Bourgeois U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,367 discloses a disposable panty-like garment wherein the elastic is uniformly stretched and adhered to the garment along its entire length. Gore U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,578 also discloses a disposable diaper wherein the elastic is adhered to the diaper along its entire length but the elastic in the waistband is relaxed or unstretched relative to the elastic in the leg opening area. Other elastic legged disposable diapers are disclosed in copending Sigl U.S. application Ser. No. 094,421, filed Nov. 15, 1979; Ryan et al. U.S. application Ser. No. 135,255, filed Apr. 4, 1980; and Frick U.S. application Ser. No. 181,821, filed Aug. 27, 1980, all three of which applications are assigned to the asignee of the present application. Still other examples of elasticized diapers are disclosed in British application Nos. GB 2010628A and GB 2011778A; Australian application No. 43750/79; South African application No. 77/4456; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,952.